Changing Fate
by GM Grantham
Summary: After seeing the video Scott sends through at the end of "Time", Eli decides to tell Chloe how he feels.


**Changing Fate**  
By Ginamr

**Summary:** After seeing the video Scott sends through at the end of the episode, Eli decides to tell Chloe how he feels.

**Rating:** M

AU Companion to "_Time_".

* * *

The video faded to black and Eli felt his throat tighten. The other Scott's last words replayed in his head and his thoughts went instantly to Chloe. He turned to gage Scott's reaction. The man looked as flabbergasted as Eli felt. His gaze then slid to Chloe, the fear plain in her features. Their gazes locked and she turned her head to hide the tears.

"Well," Young began. "We'll need a blood sample from everyone on board. Make it clear that it's not optional."

T.J. nodded. "Yes, sir." She then left the room to prepare the infirmary.

Gradually, everyone filed out of the room. Chloe exited last, looking paler than usual. Eli rewound the video, watching it over and over again. A lump formed in his throat at the thought of Chloe never knowing how much he cared for her. He wasn't sure where his sudden burst of courage came from, but he found himself heading toward Chloe's quarters.

/\/\/\

Chloe simply stared at him. His heart sank. He knew it had been a bad idea to tell her, but a part of him had truly believed that something existed between them…something beyond the bounds of friendship. His gaze dropped from hers and he cleared his throat. "I—I'll just be going." He moved around her and walked toward the door. He only made it halfway before he felt a hand grip his arm. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to again face her, his stomach churning when their gazes locked.

"Why now?" she asked.

He swallowed roughly. "I—"

He knew she had a thing for Scott and that it was probably serious, but after seeing the kino video, he imagined how much he would regret it if she died never knowing how much he cared for her.

"I just thought you should know," he finished feebly.

She grasped his hand tightly in hers and for a moment, Eli was certain she would again tell him that he was a great friend, then continue with "but I don't feel that way about you."

To his surprise, she leaned forward and brushed his lips tentatively with hers. They stared at one another for a few moments before he cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He remained alert for any signs of resistance that would let him know that what he was doing was inappropriate.

He sighed softly when he felt her return the kiss, his eyes sliding closed as he allowed instinct to take over. He moved slowly so as not to frighten her, fearing that acting too rashly would bring her to her senses. He slid his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

He sucked in a breath when the back of her hand unintentionally brushed against the rather large bulge forming at the front of his jeans. Blood rushed south and the friction of that sensitive body part pressing and rubbing against the zipper of his jeans made him lightheaded. He grasped her arm tightly, drawing in heavy breaths to drive the foreign sensation away.

Chloe's eyes widened when she realized what she'd done and she glanced down. He was hard. The revelation stunned her and for a moment, she felt the uncertainty return.

His hand slid up to brush a few stray strands of hair from her face. "When a beautiful woman kisses you like there's no tomorrow, it tends to have that effect," he teased breathlessly.

Chloe's cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment and she licked her lips nervously.

Eli knew where this was leading. If he didn't say something, the two of them would end up in bed together and he wasn't sure she was ready for that. "If you don't want—then I should probably go because I want—but if you don't, then that's okay. I just don't know if I can take much more teasing if you don't want—"

Chloe paused. "I knew where this was going from the moment you kissed me."

Eli cleared his throat. "Oh. Well, um—Are you—"

Chloe nodded. "They've been administering them to all of the women since we got trapped here. T.J. has been able to produce enough of them for all of us using _Destiny_'s medical labs. We won't have to worry about any—accidents."

Eli let out a ragged sigh and laughed nervously. "You're—um—you're sure, then? I thought you and Scott were—" He grimaced the moment the words left his mouth, regret twisting his stomach in knots. He saw her hesitate and wondered if he hadn't just ruined any shot he had with her.

"We—He needs time to think," she replied.

"So it's okay if we—?"

Again, Chloe nodded.

He paused. "I don't know if I can do a one-night stand. You mean so much more to me than that."

"I don't sleep with just anyone, you know," she whispered.

He nodded. Of course she didn't. If she was even considering this, she had to feel something for him to risk this hurting their friendship. Without another moment's hesitation, his lips were again on hers and he cautiously slid the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging her to part them so he could explore further. If someone had told him a few hours ago that he and Chloe would end up in bed together, he'd have called them insane. But here she stood devouring his lips like a woman satisfying an intense craving practically begging him to make love to her.

He cautiously slid a hand under her shirt and felt the soft, warm flesh of her lower back. Just the thought of having her under him moaning his name made him weak at the knees.

"God, Chloe," he whispered reverently. "You're so beautiful."

He let out a whimper of disappointment when she broke the kiss, which became a gasp of desire as she removed her shirt, revealing a pale blue lace bra. He stared glassy eyed for a moment at the garment hiding her breasts from his gaze and then raised shaky hands to feel them. Her eyes closed when he squeezed gently. Fascinated, he slid a hand beneath the bra cup and gripped her bare skin.

She sucked in a quiet breath. "Tease the nipple," she whispered.

He brushed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive bud and felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him when a soft keening sound slid passed her lips.

"You like that?" he murmured, repeating the action.

The sound that came out was a little louder this time. He reached behind her and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. At last getting it free, he stepped back and watched the garment fall to the floor. He then gripped her hips and took the sensitive little bud into his mouth and suckled it, pinching her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

She grasped his head and held him there, her other hand slid down to brush against the bulge in his jeans. He started slightly, thrusting into her hand. His breath hitched at the feel of her hand cupping him, the intensity of the sensation causing him to see stars.

"You like that?" she teased, smiling.

He bit back a groan. "I've wanted this for so long—dreamed about this for so long."

"You've dreamed about this—with me?"

He nodded and swallowed roughly. "It's all that got me through that time spying on Rush."

Her tongue peaked out to lick her lips. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to take her. He was beyond words. Desperate to feel her naked breasts against his chest, he removed his shirt and assaulted her mouth with a fierce, demanding kiss. He cursed softly when he felt her nipples harden. All he could think of was what those soft curves would feel like under him and how hot, wet and tight her sheath would feel around him. It took all of his concentration to keep from coming right then.

"Oh," she moaned, her eyes wide with surprise as a shot of pleasure raced southward. "Please, Eli. Please."

He grunted in frustration as he struggled to remove his and her remaining clothing.

At last, the barriers were gone and she stared in awe at his impressive length. Nine inches long and wider than most. Her eyes glazed over at the thought of him driving into her, his width hitting her most secret sensitive spots. She took him in her hand and slid her hand once up then down.

He gasped and his knees buckled at the feel of her small hand around him. "Ohh," he crooned.

She hesitated. "Show me," she whispered.

He stared at her, floored at what she was asking him to do. He placed his shaky hand over hers and tightened the grip, then moving their hands in the corkscrew motion that he enjoyed during his solo sexual experiences. His eyes snapped shut and he drew in several breaths through his nostrils to calm his already-frazzled nerves. The sensations were more intense than he could ever remember them being.

She watched his reaction to her touch with fascination and awe. She'd never realized that such simple sounds could be so arousing. Matt didn't make noise. He was silent, his labored breathing the only sign of his excitement.

There was something so essentially different about her relationship with Eli. Because of the age difference between her and Matt, their priorities and views of the world were so opposite that she sometimes felt he didn't fully understand what she was going through. Sure, they'd both lost their fathers. That was something that no one else aboard _Destiny_ could really ever understand. But she and Eli were both still trying to figure out who they were. Also, Matt seemed to get so absorbed in his own problems lately that she was more often than not the one lending an ear. With Eli, she always had his rapt attention and was never afraid he would think her immature if she voiced her fears.

His lips on hers jolted her from her thoughts. It was only then that she realized he'd removed her hand.

"D—didn't you like it?"

He smiled against her lips. "Yeah. Too much."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a silent 'o' of understanding.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed," he suggested.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her. He laid her down gently, straddling her and using his hands to support his weight. A sweet smile slid across Chloe's lips as she squeezed his ass and then slid her hands up to his shoulders. Eli felt his lips turn up in a goofy grin.

"You're incredible, do you know that?" he whispered.

Before she could answer, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She reached down to touch him, but he swatted her hand away shaking his head. When she opened her mouth to protest, he held a finger to her lips. "I want to."

He kissed a trail down her body to her stomach, pausing at the nest of dark curls. As he spread her lower lips with his thumb and forefinger, her bright pink clit peaked out at him. Without a second thought, he dove downward and sucked on the little bud. The noises she made spurred him on. Blood rushed in his ears as he slid his tongue into her opening, fucking her with it. He felt fingers entwine in his hair.

Continuing his actions, he glanced at her face to see her eyes wide open and lust riddling her features. Eyes open was just how he wanted it. He refused to give her the opportunity to think about Scott. This was about him and her—Eli and Chloe. Tonight was a gift and he wasn't about to waste this chance to show her how much he loved her. When he left tonight, there would be no doubt in her mind.

His eyes widened when he saw the shocked pleasure on her face as he patiently teased the bud with his thumb. Had no one ever done this for her? His eyes fluttered shut as her sweet taste brought his senses alive and he groaned, the vibrations causing her to gasp. He could spend an eternity eating her out and never grow tired of her taste or the way her breath caught when he licked her there.

Chloe's eyelids grew heavy as she watched Eli worshipping her clit with slow, maddening precision. Through all of their conversations, she'd never imagined Eli to be such a generous lover so well versed in the art of giving a woman pleasure. Despite his tongue-tied queries and nervous manner, he was very good with his mouth. She whimpered as the explosive sensations began to build and she clung tightly to the bedsheets as he played her like a well-made violin, his tongue the bow. She could almost hear the rushed allegro beat in her head, the notes growing steadily higher-pitched and the beat quicker the closer she grew to coming. The final and most piercing of them left her lips as a scream, the intensity of her climax disintegrating her already-frazzled nerves. She held his head tightly to her and her hips jerked as she squirted milky fluid. "Eli," she moaned breathlessly.

A growl left his lips unbidden as her taste exploded inside his mouth. He'd made come with his name on her lips. Not Scott's. His. The thought spiked his desire and he cursed softly at the unhindered pleasure shining in her eyes.

She at last came down from her high and dragged him up, her mouth devouring his in a soul-melting kiss. He panted, struggling for breath. "Oh God," he groaned, covering her mouth with his. His kiss was tender and patient, a contradiction to the desire setting his nerve endings on fire. The soft warmth of her lips was the center of his world, the electrifying sensations so addictive that when he at last broke the kiss, he was gasping for breath.

He opened his eyes, his gaze falling to Chloe's wet, swollen lips. His study of her continued, wanting to take in every detail of her amazing body right down to the almost heart-shaped birthmark on her right hip.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "So perfect."

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Not quite perfect."

He smiled tenderly. "You are to me. I love you. I love all of you."

Her heart thumped rapidly against her ribcage. Hearing him finally say it left her breathless and stirred a powerful longing inside her. It awed her that she inspired such a desperate need inside of this man to connect with her in the most intimate of ways—a sharing of souls that could only be compared to a supernova. She wanted desperately to say it back; but the words caught in her throat, too afraid of what they would mean.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You don't have to say it back."

She slid a hand to the base of his neck and brought his mouth down to hers, hoping the kiss would divert them from a topic she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about yet. Eli returned the kiss with equal fervor, their discussion seemly forgotten for now.

"Please, Eli," she begged.

He shuddered at the husky tone of her voice, goose bumps prickling the back of his neck and with a single thrust, he was deep inside her. Both gasped at the intense friction of skin against skin, the fever of sensation magnifying their awareness of one another tenfold.

The heat and tightness of her sheath around him was beyond his wildest dreams and he halted his movements to keep from loosing control. She shifted slightly beneath him, wreaking havoc on his restraint. "Be still," he growled.

She ceased her movements instantly, shuddering at the commanding tone in his voice. Eli had never used that tone with her before and she was surprised to find that it aroused her more than his skilled tongue. Their gazes locked and she saw a strength and certainty in his eyes that she hadn't known he was capable of. It both turned her on and made her feel vulnerable.

He pressed his lips to hers in an almost brutal kiss and she felt his arousal throb inside her. She pulled back from the embrace panting for breath.

"So tight…so wet," he hissed. "God, you feel so fucking incredible."

She whimpered, her hands gripping the sheets as she dug the heels of her feet into his ass. "Oh, God! Please, Eli!"

"Please, what?" he asked huskily. He pinched a nipple and she sucked in a sharp breath, trying to force him deeper by lifting her legs higher. Shaking his head, he pushed her legs back down to his waist and pinned her with his weight. "No," he barked, his voice strained as he struggled to rein in the overwhelming urge to pound into her hard and fast. "I need to hear you say it. Please, what?"

"Fuck me," she whimpered. "Please fuck me."

An animalistic groan slid past his lips as he rammed into her in short, rough movements. She instinctively met his thrusts, grinding her hips into his. Already so close, both screamed as they reached their climaxes together. They ceased breathing and for a few long moments were aware of nothing but the bliss of the little death's embrace.

He collapsed on top of her gasping for breath. He slipped in and out of consciousness, her firm body beneath him the only thing that anchored him to reality.

She lay beneath him, still attempting to comprehend what she'd just experienced. The sensations were beyond anything she'd ever thought possible and she craved that release again.

"That was—" he began.

She sighed contentedly. "Incredible. Beyond words."

He forced himself to roll off of her and onto the bed beside her, jumping slightly when he felt her snuggle against him and throw her arm across his abdomen. He brushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You—it—was it okay, then?"

She grinned. "Okay? I'd say it was more than just okay."

"Incredible?" he offered.

"I've already used that one," she chuckled.

He paused, trying to come up with a word that could even begin to describe what it was. Incredible just didn't seem good enough.

"This is like a dream," he whispered. "A really, really, really good dream. I'm afraid that any second, I'm going to wake up alone in my bed."

He yelped when he felt slight pressure accompanied by a short, sharp pain on his arm.

"Did you feel that?" she queried.

He arched his eyebrows. "Yeah. Kind of hard to ignore."

"Then you're not dreaming. We really had sex."


End file.
